1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic jigging device that may be secured to a rod of a fishing pole, and thereby impart action to a fishing lure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fishermen are more successful when their lure realistically imitates live bait and/or other things that may induce a fish to strike. As a result, not only do fishermen choose lures that look like live bait, but also want lures to imitate or move like live bait. In order to achieve this, some fishermen jerk their fishing poles in an effort to make their lures imitate live bait. However, such techniques may be difficult and beyond the skill of many fishermen. Additionally, such techniques may quickly fatigue many fishermen. Furthermore, such techniques require constant attention and repetitive motion, thereby reducing the recreational value of fishing.
In response, many devices have been developed that agitate fishing poles and/or lines for fishermen. However, prior art devices interfere with operation of the fishing pole to which they are attached. For example, many prior art devices mate with a handle of a fishing pole, and therefore interfere with a fisherman's grip and operation of the fishing pole. Alternatively, some prior art devices attach directly to a line of a fishing pole, and therefore interfere with reeling in the line.
In addition, prior art devices are often bulky, complex, and inefficient. For example, some prior art devices are rather large and must be permanently mounted to a fishing boat or other support. Additionally, some prior art devices include many moving parts. Of course, more energy is required to operate such complex devices, thereby making them inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved automatic jigging device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.